universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
GNN Sabiduria's War
The following is a qoute of President Sabiduria's speech to the Gracanian Congress, given on the first of February, 2061, after bringing Congress to an emergency session and convincing speaker of the house, Tanzick, and his fellow congressmen and congresswomen to invite him to speak. The below does not in any way reflect the GNN and the GNN is in no way responsible for any wording found to be unfavorable, the GNN maintains a strong political neutrality and maintains the prevention of bias within it's news articles. : Ladies and Gentlemen of Congress, my fellow Gracanians, I address you today under the gravest of situations in what has come to be a moment of chaos and distrust, I can only hope that what is said today is adequate in explaining the severity of this catastrophe we have so found our grand nation in the center of. I have brought this Congress of the people into an unusual session of hardship for the purpose of presenting a matter to these elected officials which requires a timely measure be taken, a measure which I can neither morally nor constitutionally make on my own, which shall no doubt ultimately dictate the formation of policy and standards for the future generations of Gracana. : Today, the first of February, on this grand year of 2061, marks yet another date in which our neighbors, our brothers and sisters of the human race which have lived alongside us for time we can not possibly fathom, live in turmoil and distress. Our gravest regret may always be that we, as a world power with the resources and legislation to have foreseen and counter measured such a catastrophe, were not able to have predicted this tragedy and prevented this ghastly situation we now face. The nation of Karkland, formally referred to as the Greater Karkland Republic, was attacked; nuclear weapons detonated in their major cities, their people murdered and subjected to horrors beyond even the darkest aspects of our imagination, and their nation pushed beyond its limits to the point at which their government could no longer maintain itself. This is such that it has become the horrific fate that any nation, indeed including our own, fears may someday become of it. We, as a people, as a modern nation, as humans, can not stand by as we witness such horrors. : As we speak, the people of our sister nation fight not just each other for their very lives, but the soldiers, the weapons, the militaries of the Eastern Roman Empire and Austratt Empire, two nations which have taken it upon themselves to commit such volatile acts of barbarism that it is unfathomable to believe that such lack of morals can be found in such formally well respected nations. Hundreds, thousands of soldiers have been sent out to the nation of Karkland, their ships cutting through the peace of the sea, their planes and helicopters stirring the air, their tanks and transports tearing up the roads; my fellow Gracanians, our sister nation has been torn up, has been attacked, has been brutalized, and now it has been invaded and brought, to further dismay, only greater direst. I ask this of you all, a simple question, and I can only hope that you answer in a way befitting to the morals our people hold deer: How long do we stand by? How long do we simply watch as our brothers and sisters are shot at and terrorized? How long do we as a nation accept such atrocities as fact and not the manufacture of our neighbors and their ignorance towards the true path of humanity and the laws of this world we so carelessly inhabit? : I believe that the former American president, Woodrow Wilson, best said things when he spoke to his own people, before asking them to enter a war of their own, with these words: “''I was for a little while unable to believe that such things would in fact be done by any government that had hitherto subscribed to the humane practices of civilized nations. International law had its origin in the attempt to set up some law which would be respected and observed...” And you shall please excuse me as I quote but mere pieces of his speech. “''By painful stage after stage has that law been built up, with meager enough results, indeed, after all was accomplished that could be accomplished, but always with a clear view, at least, of what the heart and conscience of mankind demanded.” These nations have broken everything the heart and conscience of mankind has demanded, they have defied every international law and code that we have so hard worked for, and yet they feel they are somehow in the right, that it is somehow us who is in the wrong for obeying our better judgment to simply stand by and not join in on the destruction of every defense towards human rights we ourselves have helped create. Is it any wonder, then, that they now threaten us? That their ways have brought them so low as to attack a weakened nation and now our own? My fellow people, I assure you now that this path these nations follow are that of destruction and foolishness. : As we speak, our naval, army, marine, GONDU, and air force personnel, the brave men and women who have volunteered to protect this nation, our sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, and friends, continue to provide humanitarian aid to the refugees of this war, continue to patrol the coasts and areas around the camps to ensure their safety, continue to monitor nations such as the Communist Republic of Jutland, the Eastern Roman Empire, and the Austratt Empire which have all threatened our people and our way of life, continue to maintain the most advanced technologies for use, and continue to put their lives at risk not just for our safety but the safety of the free world, of freedom, of humanity. These brave souls are forced to sit there and watch as the civilians around them suffer and die, beg for our mercy, our aid, and as these foolish neighbors of theirs invade their shattered nation to enforce their tyrannical ideals upon them. : Gracana is a world power, it is an economic giant, it hosts the happiest and most diverse people in the world, and it is amongst the primary protectors of peace and freedom in this world. From the tribes of Amapa, to the citizens of Tenochtitlan, and even to the fishers of the west, the citizens of Gracana are all important, are all unique, are vital. And just as every citizen is important, as every person, every individual, every friend, every family member, every loved one is important, every ally, every close neighbor, every human is important. We can not and shall not stand by as humanity wages yet further atrocities against itself, I beg of this congress and, indeed, my fellow people that we be granted the right to enter this war, that we respond to these threats so foolishly thrown towards us, that we secure freedom for yet another nation with pride and a rich history not unequal to our own. : To further quote the previously mentioned former president of our neighbor, America; “''There are, it may be, many months of fiery trial and sacrifice ahead of us. It is a fearful thing to lead this great peaceful people into war, into the most terrible and disastrous of all wars, civilization itself seeming to be in the balance. But the right is more precious than peace, and we shall fight for the things which we have always carried nearest our hearts -- for democracy, for the right of those who submit to authority to have a voice in their own governments, for the rights and liberties of small nations, for a universal dominion of right by such a concert of free peoples as shall bring peace and safety to all nations and make the world itself at last free. To such a task we can dedicate our lives and our fortunes, everything that we are and everything that we have, with the pride of those who know that the day has come when America is privileged to spend her blood and her might for the principles that gave her birth and happiness and the peace which she has treasured. God helping her, she can do no other.” Gods helping us, may we be able to do no other than to spend our blood and our might for the principles that have given our grand nation it’s birth, for the happiness, peace, and freedoms which we so treasure. For Gracana, and for freedom, we shall set forth.'' ---- UPDATE 1'':' Congress is now in session, discussing the implications of President Sabiduria's speech and the options on the table as to the war proposal Sabiduria has presented to them. ---- 'UPDATE 2:' Congress has begun voting on the war bill in the upper house. ---- 'UPDATE 3:' Congress has passed the war bill in the upper house. Voting has begun in the lower house. ---- 'UPDATE 4:''' Congress has passed the war bill in the lower house; Congress here by declares war on the following: *Austratt Empire '' *Eastern Roman Empire ''' *''Rebel Forces'' ---- Category:Gracana Category:GNN Category:Greater Karkland Republic Category:Austratt Empire Category:Eastern Roman Empire Category:Jutland